The Headboard
by Lexi Logan
Summary: An explanation of how the Headboard broke in Breaking Dawn. This story is written from Edwards point of view. A bit 'racier' than my other stories :


**Missing Moments Contest**

Title: The Headboard

Your pen name: Lexi Logan

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination

Summary:What happened to the Headboard

To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit:

www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. comThe Headboard

I had spent the week filling every second of Bella days. I had done everything I could to tire her out. I needed to distract her and exhaust her, so that in the evening she would fall asleep quickly. I feared that if she had any energy left she would break my will and I would make love to her again.

Night time had become a torture for me, watching her sleep so soundly, so peacefully. I stared at her face for hours, just imagining making love to her again. Every fibre of my being longed to take Bella again. To take her- and make love to her, over and over. The fact that I never would tire was a curse now, but I knew later when Bella was a vampire, I would be thankful for the little quirk vampires had of not sleeping or tiring.

Tonight had been the hardest night so far. She had come out of the bathroom, smelling fantastic. I had snapped my head up at the aroma, and then I saw her. She had a small black silky slip on. I would have to thank Alice for this one; it was breath taking on Bella. Her pale skin was striking against the dark material.

I imagined what it would be like to touch her skin again, to feel inside her again. It would be softer than the silk on her now, I knew that. I imagined ripping the slip from her body and taking her where she stood now, against the wall, looking at me with eyes full of hope and longing.

I tried to keep my face set in a nonchalant pose while she twirled in front of me. It was hard enough to just look at her but when she twirled, the delicious aroma wafted around me too. I knew too, that she was aware of what she was doing. I didn't blame her; if things had been in reverse I would use everything I could to tempt her.

As it was I was doing everything I could to avoid it, for no reason other than the fact that I loved her so very much. But did she have to make it so damn hard!! I pushed the vision I had conjured up in my mind, to a place in my brain I referred to as, 'future plans'. It was in this space I stored all my fantasies that would have to wait till Bella was 'durable'.

I smiled to myself, this space was becoming very full, but it was the only thing that stopped me at times like this from breaking my own promise to never put Bella in danger again.

She looked at me and asked what I thought of her most recent torture instrument. I cleared my throat which had constricted itself instinctively when Bella twirled in front of me and replied honestly. 'You look beautiful. You always do.'

I had endured a week of looking at my wife clad in tiny bikinis and minuscule silky nightwear each one conjured up another little fantasy that would have to wait.

I sometimes wondered if Bella was as unaware as she seemed. I think Bella would prove one day to be an adventurous lover, and I shivered with anticipation.

If Bella asked me right now to bite her, I would! I couldn't wait to be able to start emptying the 'future plans' space in my brain. I couldn't help the shame that run through me, I was getting as eager as Bella to throw away her soul. This was the thought I needed to help me get things in perspective.

I pulled her into my arms, as I did every night, and held her to me. I hoped it wouldn't take her to long to fall asleep…I was out of luck!!

Bella was asking for deals, she seemed to know exactly when I was weakening. She truly was a frightening creature. I tried to tell her no before even hearing her 'deal' but, hearing disappointment in her voice I asked tell me about it.

MORE TIME was she for real!! I knew the game she was playing and for the first time, the argument was an easy one. I refused her deal. I said that I wanted her to stay human, but, I wouldn't risk hurting her. I knew that only the last part had been an honest reply.

I began to tease her about her hormones and she soon started to yawn. She told me how she had been having bad dreams, nothing new for Bella. I told her how she had been sleeping so deeply she had snored through every night here on the Island. It was not an unattractive noise to hear, not as unattractive as other human noises, but it often had me chuckling when she had made an extra loud rumble. However, Bella had insisted that she was having bad dreams which involved the Volturi.

I was concerned for her, I hated the way her dreams scared her. Usually though I could tell when she was having nightmares and I would try to console her. The fact she had laid still and snoring whilst these dreams tormented her was not Bella's normal behaviour. I wondered if I had been a little to thorough in my exhaustion plan. Maybe tomorrow I better let her rest a bit.

I asked her if she wanted to leave the island and go home but she had insisted on staying a while longer. I hoped that I could keep up my promise to myself, to not make love to her again whilst she was still human, but I was wavering… definitely wavering.

It was 3.00am when I felt Bella stir in my arms. I stopped humming and looked at her pale face. She was making noises that had me instantly aroused, this was no nightmare.

I wouldn't be able to listen to these noises without breaking my promise so I locked my arms around her and shook her gently. I woke her up and asked if she was ok. She was so upset at being woke up, tears poured down her face. I felt like such a shit, I couldn't even let her dream of making love.

I felt a rush of self loathing at my own selfishness, and knew that I would make this up to her. I had tried to soothe her and calm her down, but she was actually grieving the loss of this dream. She put her arms around me kissed me with such desire it frightened me.

'No Bella' I insisted. I looked at her face and felt my own grief as she apologised to me. She looked defeated and dropped her arms from my neck. I was in agony at the pain I was causing her, but I knew it was a price worth paying, if it kept her safe.

'I can't, Bella, I can't'. I said

She pressed her lips to my chest and whispered 'please. Please, Edward.' Hearing her say my name, her voice so full of emotion, tipped me over the edge. I pulled her face to mine and with a groan of pure longing resolved to give my wife something worth dreaming about.

I pushed her on her back and kissed her deeply. I smelt the same amazing smell from earlier when she had twirled in front of me and went in search of it. I didn't have to go far! I was kissing her neck when I smelt it behind her ear. It was so arousing to me that for a moment it confused me.

I had smelt it before, but it was not here, behind her ear. With a shocked gasp I realised that Bella must have put this smell here. I closed my eyes and imagined how Bella had managed to get this scent here and groaned with pleasure.

'Bella how did you get that scent behind your ear'? I looked at her face and a small smile played around her lips.

'I found a message from Alice inside this slip, it said to do it, and well, I thought it was a good idea. I was very disappointed when it seemed to fail.'

'I'm gonna kill Alice' was all I mumbled.

I slid my hand down over the black slip and held her perfect soft breast in my hand and stoked my thumb over her erect nipple. I felt Bella shiver with pleasure and she pushed against my chest.

'Lie on your back, I want to try something.' I was flat on back before she had finished her sentence, my stomach clenched with anticipation.

Slowly she raised herself on her elbow and lay next to me on her side. Her body was like a warm fire against my skin and I had to use all my willpower not to simply lay her on her back and take her. I soon found that my patience was rewarded.

She lowered her head and kissed my chest. She nibbled her way over to my nipple and it sent thrills through my sensitive skin. Slowly she raised herself up and kissed her way to my other nipple. She closed her mouth over it and sucked it hard into her mouth. I felt her hand reach down and clasp me in her hot palm. Slowly she began to move her hand up and down and each time she flicked her thumb up over the tip of me I felt a quiver of excitement run through me.

The pleasure was bordering on unbearable and I said her name over and over. After a while she stopped stroking and moved herself so she was kneeling between my legs looking at me. She grasped me again firmly, one hand at the base and the other continuing to stroke me with a perfect amount of pressure. I closed my eyes so exquisite was the feeling of her hand on me. I opened my eyes as I felt something quite different from her hand close over me.

I couldn't believe my eyes; Bella had her mouth over me. I grabbed the headboard with both hands, to keep myself from pushing her head down so I could go deeper into her mouth.

Slowly she began to take more of me in her mouth and then lift up. I could feel her tongue flicking around the tip before plunging it back in her mouth, hot and wet. I had never thought this kind of pleasure would be possible. Each time I thought I was at the limit of pleasure, Bella would just take me to the next highest level.

I felt her hands cup my balls in her hot hand and squeeze. I in return squeezed the head board and felt in disintegrate in my hand. I was unsure of what would happen if I climaxed in Bella's mouth so I quickly lifted her and laid her across the bed.

I laid myself next to her and kissed her neck. I caught her earlobe between my lips and took a deep breathe in through my nose in order to smell her deeply. I nuzzled behind her ear and found that intoxicating scent that Bella had purposely put there. Slowly I licked where the scent was deepest. I had never tasted anything, including blood, so amazingly delicious. I just had to taste her. Quickly I sat up and leaned forward.

I pulled the slip up over her hips and lifted her leg furthest from me. I pushed it up and behind my shoulder. Slowly I lowered my head and opened her using my tongue. The smell and taste was divine on my senses. It answered every male craving I had ever had. Bella's body seemed to leak the smell and taste that would send my sensitive body insane.

I licked her in one long stroke from the top, down to her opening and pushed my tongue in as far I could. I flicked my tongue in and out for a while and then moved it to just above her opening and pushed it against the hard nub. I moved my tongue in small concentrated circles and nudged my chin into the soft mass of skin that covered her pubic bone, loving the feel of her soft hair against my chin.

I marvelled at how her body seemed to have been created with this act in mind. Hearing Bella's moans of pleasure I raised my head to see her face. She had her head back and it was hanging of the bed. I had read that this would give her a different kind of orgasm and set to work on her again. I felt her back arch as her orgasm took over her and plunged my tongue into her as a concentrated gush came from her. I licked every last drop and laughed at the sound of her drumming heart and the way she shivered when my licking sent little after shocks through her.

When I had finished cleaning her up I pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her intensely, plunging my tongue deeply into her mouth. Bella was unaware once again but I was far from finished with her.

I grabbed the black slip and ripped it from her body. I remembered her twirling in front of me earlier and the vision I had had. Wrapping her legs around my waist I stood up and pushed Bella's back to the wall. Reaching around her I took a buttock in each hand and pushed myself into her deeply. I would never get used to feeling the way her muscles, hot and wet, throbbed and clenched me.

I thrust myself into her and built up a rhythm. It was amazing but not deep enough for me. I had to get as deep as I could. I placed Bella on the bed again face down. She kept her face and breast against the bed bracing herself on her elbows, and lifted herself onto her knees. I didn't wait for long. I pushed myself into her and groaned in pleasure as she anchored her ankles behind me in order to push me in deeper. I placed my hands on her shoulder blades and I sunk a little deeper into her. She gasped with pleasure; I was further in her than I had ever been.

I began to move in earnest now, asking her to shout my name, it was not long before I felt her quiver around me again and I could feel the hot gush of juices that I knew I would never tire of tasting. For a fleeting second I wondered about stopping and drinking my fill of her, but I was too close to orgasm to stop now.

I took my hands of her shoulders and held the headboard once again. As my semen exploded from me I shuddered with pleasure, disintegrating more headboard. I quickly pulled out and before I could stop myself I was down on her licking up every delicious drop. I had finally found something more powerful than the scent of Bella's blood. I smiled, maybe it would be better for Bella to stay human a while longer.


End file.
